


It takes a village

by Chrissiethecupcake



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, OOC, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissiethecupcake/pseuds/Chrissiethecupcake
Summary: Johnny is happy. He is in a healthy poly relationship with his husband, Edgar, and their boyfriend, Jimmy. Both his and Jimmy's twitch channels are growing and they're pushing for partner. Everything is great. Until the neighboring house goes up in the flames. Suddenly the Vargas house hold has a new member. With the help of friends, Johnny, Edgar, and Jimmy are set and determined to raise Todd.
Relationships: Jimmy "Mmy"/Edgar Vargas, Johnny "Nny" C./Edgar Vargas, Johnny "Nny" C./Jimmy "Mmy"/Edgar Vargas
Kudos: 1





	It takes a village

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN JOHNNY THE HOMOCDICAL MANIC. This is just an au that's been tickling my brain. Pease support the official release.

Johnny sat at the kitchen counter, watching as Jimmy cooked dinner. He was taking a break from working on Happy Noodle Boy and it was his day off from streaming, as was Jimmy's. They had made an agreement to take Tuesdays and Thursdays off so when Edgar got home, they could all spend time together twice a week with no rush. 

The front door opened and closed. Edgar walked into the kitchen a minute, smiling at his partners. He walked over and kissed Johnny on his forehead first. Johnny smiled at his husband.  
"How was work?"  
"Boring. Meetings today, but I'm off tomorrow. Dinner smiles amazing, Mmy."

Edgar made his way over to Jimmy, kissing the other on the cheek. Jimmy smiled, grabbing the pot holders. Suddenly, a loud bang rang out. A minute later came a second on. Jonnhy rose from his sot from the island. He walked to the window and gasped before taking off out the door screaming for Edgar and Jimmy to call dispatch.  
When Johnny got outside he saw smoke rising from the Casil house. He kept running until the hit the porch. Finding the front door locked, he kicked in the window leaving to the living room grateful he wore his thick soled boots. He climbed through the wind, calling for the child inside.  
"Squee!" 

Smoke was filling the house as flames spread, the heat causing Johnny to sweat. Not caring, Johnny ran screaming for Squee, or Todd by legal standards. Thankfully, he was able to find Todd kneeling over the bodies of his parents in the office. Todd looked up at Johnny, tears in his eye. Scheem was in his arms. Johnny quckly threw open the window and snatched up the child, pressing Todd's head against his shoulder.  
"Don't look. I'm getting us out of here." 

Johnny quickly got into position, tightening his grip on the child. He than took a running start and jumped from the window. Had he waited any longer, flames might have consumed him and Todd.


End file.
